Aux sueurs de ce que nous appelons Amour
by Yui-sempai
Summary: Et si du jour au lendemain, Shirou perdait le contrôle de son corps? Et si du jour au lendemain, Astuya revenait et réduisait sa vie. Et si l'équipe de Raimon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe pour l'enfant des neiges?


**Aux sueurs de ce que nous appelons « Amour »****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>  
>Sur les gradins du Stade Frontier, la folie avait pris le cœur de plusieurs milliers de spectateur qui applaudissaient et hurlaient en joie à chaque mouvements de la célèbre équipe de Endou Mamoru. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'ils avaient remporté le tournoi Frontier et la bataille les opposant à l'académie Alius, ils resplendissaient de prestige, le premier ministre les ayant carrément remerciés en personne devant les chaînes de télévision de la terre entière. Alors il n'était pas rare que le nombre d'inscrit dans les clubs de foot et les spectateurs à chacune de leur représentation croissaient au fil du temps, ils s'y étaient habitués sans vraiment prendre la grosse tête. En un sens, c'était ça l'esprit de l'équipe de Raimon.<br>Aujourd'hui encore, le sol tremblait des pieds des spectateurs qui hurlaient à s'en rompre les cordes vocales les noms de leur joueur préféré, et ça avec un acharnement digne d'un fanatisme absolu. Le football avait rapproché les gens et c'était une atmosphère bonne enfant qui régnait sur le stade, eux et leur adversaire, acteurs du théâtre qui réunissait femme, homme et adolescent. L'on pouvait même y voir que même les enfants en bas âge portaient fièrement des maillots avec le nom de leur idole dans leur dos, sans doute eux aussi futur footballeur qui savait.

Kido avait fait le débriefing juste avant le match. L'équipe qu'ils avaient à vaincre aujourd'hui n'était autres que la célèbre équipe Chao, devenu de vieux amis avec le temps et les shoots dans le ballon. Endou, comme à son habitude, avait repris possession des cages, et dans la position de l'équipe aujourd'hui, les seuls changements inhabituels étaient la mise en défense de Shiron. L'équipe avait froncé les sourcils, Shiron n'était pas du genre à être placé dans le bloc défensif dès le début d'un match, mais Kido répondit qu'il avait une technique, et qu'il voulait voir quelque chose. Shiron accepta comme à l'accoutumé, d'une faible voix. Alors comme attaquants, l'équipe possédaient pour ce match, Someoka sur le flanc droit et Gouenji pour le flanc gauche. Endou pensa que la tempête du dragon pourrait être intéressante à exploiter face à de tels ennemis. Et dans une atmosphère de confiance, tous s'étaient levés pour se placer sur le terrain, non sans un sourire vers le bloc féminin que constituait l'équipe.

Shiron s'était ainsi placé en défense et dans le stade rugissait des bruits de protestation et d'interrogation, vite remplacé par des milliers d'applaudissement quant au face à face des deux équipes. De là où il était, l'équipe Chao avait une allure menaçante, sentiment que tous partageaient même s'ils les avaient battu précédemment et que la camaraderie unissaient toutes les personnes sur le terrain. Suzuno et Nagumo en attaquants de l'équipe lançaient de parfait sourire identiques si bien que si leur couleur de cheveux avait été la même, on aurait pu leur donner le titre de jumeaux. Shiron fronça les sourcils à cette réflexion et le coup d'envoi fut donné sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et hurlement.  
>Et dans le feu de l'action, Gouenji marqua d'entrée de jeu sa présence sur le terrain en avançant dans le territoire des Chaos. Ses flancs étaient pourtant sans ennemi mais ce fut pour un bref moment, et alors que la défense des Chaos bloqua le passage par leurs deux grands colosses, Gouenji grinça des dents. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais défendu un match contre l'association des équipes Diamon Dust et Providence, ce n'était qu'à tâtons qu'il cherchait une issu possible pour marquer. Mais les deux défenseurs -aussi grand que des montagnes- qui souriaient pareils à des démons ne lui inspiraient pas grand envie, surtout qu'ils faisaient le double de sa taille, aussi bien en longueur qu'en largeur, même un effet dans la balle n'aurait d'impact sur le potentiel goal derrière – si goal il y avait tant il ne voyait rien. Un appel discret de la part de Someoka lui apprit que son camarade remontait la surface et qu'il serait à sa droite sous peu. Super. Mimant un dribble, Gouenji passa expertement le ballon à Someoka et profita de l'incompréhension des défenseurs pour se fondre derrière eux. Someoka connaissait le mouvement parfaitement, tant il connaissait Gouenji. Et avec une prédiction quasi normale, il se concentra. Le cri du dragon rugit et le ballon vola en l'air avant de revenir dans les pieds de Gouenji et volant à son tour, élément manquant à la combinaison de la tempête du dragon, il fit un tour sur lui-même et inculqua à la balle une force spectaculaire. Emplit d'une énergie braise, la balle siffla dans l'air avec le rugissement d'un dragon et traversa les vingt derniers mètres de la cage. Le goal des Chaos ne put percevoir la balle et sifflant à son oreille, il écarquilla les yeux, la balle déjà rentrée dans les filets.<br>La foule marqua un hurlement de joie, applaudissant sans fin. Endou hurlait de ses cages et Kido sourit. Ils venaient de mettre le premier point. Gouenji gratifia Someoka d'une frappe.

La balle fut remise en jeu du côté de l'équipe de rang suprême et aussitôt lancé, Suzuno et Nagumo se fondirent dans les joueurs avec une vitesse déconcertante. Kido hurlait des ordres mais rien n'y faisait, les dribbles des deux adolescents dévièrent toutes les techniques, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent devant Shiron en tellement peu de temps. L'enfant des neiges s'était mis en position et tenta de subtiliser le ballon avec sa patinoire mais Nagumo passa l'attaque, souriant à son flan en lui lâchant un simple « Je préférerai ton frère. » avant de s'engouffrer dans la dernière limite du terrain de l'académie Raimon.  
>Le tir combiné eut raison d'Endou, et dans un sourire partagé de tous les Chaos, le premier but s'afficha au compteur. Chao 1 – 1 Raimon. Endou se releva et s'essuyant le front sourit à la majorité de ses joueurs. « Les amis ! Je ne laisserai plus passer un but, c'était le dernier ! Maintenant, on remonte dans le tableau ! » Et tous hurlèrent comme affirmation. Sauf Shiron. Kido fut le premier à voir que le blanc n'avait pas bougé depuis l'étrange intercalation avec Nagumo, mais il n'y prit pas plus attention que cela et remonta dans le jeu, hurlant à Fudou qu'il devait se placer plus à droite. Et le ballon fut relancé.<br>Gouenji et Someoka repartir de plus belle mais la défense Chao était coriace depuis le but laissé par le blond et mauve. Someoka grinça des dents, il ne pouvait effectuer aucunes de ses techniques, parce que trop loin. Gouenji tourna le regard vers Kido et le fusilla du regard. Si Shiron avait pu monter, le blizzard éternel aurait pu lui être d'une grande aide. Ils étaient bloqués et dans l'impossibilité de marquer. Alors il refit une passe dans le milieu défensif, grommelant. Ils réessayeraient plus tard. Cette faiblesse fit rire les deux capitaines de l'équipe d'Alius. Si le célèbre attaquant de l'équipe Raimon ne pouvait franchir le mur d'acier qu'était leur défense, cela pouvait tourner en leur faveur dans la suite du match. Ils gravèrent cette information dans leur esprit.

Alors le ballon circula entre les libéraux et les défenseurs, seul Shiron ne prenait pas la peine de participer au jeu collectif et Kido s'inquiéta.  
>Dans le cerveau de Shiron Fubuki régnait un chao absolu. Le blanc, influencé par la phrase de Nagumo écarquillait les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes et chaque vision du ballon lui était souffrance. Il était considéré comme parfait et l'histoire de ses deux personnalités était résolue depuis longtemps, mais un étrange sentiment emplissait son être et un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Ce genre de sentiment, il avait appris à le connaître après tout ce temps, l'avait apprivoisé et sa présence ici ne voulait dire que quelque chose. Son jumeau était là. Dans ses veines et ses yeux. Sa tête se baissa alors sur le gazon du stade Frontier. « Je ...préférerai ton frère... » Et comme une réponse à une question imaginaire, la voix qu'il croyait enterrer depuis longtemps rit au fond de son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et avec une vitesse incroyable, Shiron remonta le terrain en direction du bloc attaquant.<p>

Endou fronça les sourcils à son tour et fixa Kido. Ce dernier semblait désemparé de la tournure de la situation et lentement il grinça des dents. « Merde ! SHIRON! » Mais le blanc n'entendait plus et déjà son frère avait pris la possession de son corps. Ce changement de personnalité avait toujours fasciné et inquiété les Raimon parce que Shiron représentait un cheval fou. Quand il s'élançait, il était presque impossible de pouvoir le rattraper, et ça, Kido l'avait parfaitement comprit. Mais dans la tête du prince des neiges, il n'y avait pas la place pour les broutilles, il fallait marquer. « GOUENJI. JE SUIS LA ! PASSES MOI VITE LA BALLE QU'ON REMONTE LE SCORS » avait-il hurlé en défaisant le bloc de défense adverse.

Si Gouenji appréciait la présence de Shiron, la présence de son frère le gênait horriblement. Et le blond redoutait cette personnalité, c'était la première fois que le blond avait affaire avec et la voix qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de Shiron ne lui plut pas du tout. Mais la question n'était pas là. Même si il ne connaissait pas cette personne dans le corps de Shiron, l'autre semblait le connaître et il espérait que dans le cadre de ce match, il pourrait se synchroniser avec ses techniques. Someoka regardait amèrement le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Shiron parcourut le reste du bloc avec agilité et quand il fut proche des deux attaquants, il sourit. Son pied attrapa la balle de Gouenji en sautant dans les airs avec un sourire que le blond ne reconnut pas.  
>Cette personne n'avait aucun libre arbitre. Si Shiron était un garçon timide et discret, lui semblait monstrueux et imposant. Si Shiron était mignon par moment, lui rugissait comme un loup hurlant la mort à chacun de ses pas sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas l'envie de jouer au foot qui emplissait ses veines mais l'envie de gagner à tout prix. L'envie de marquer des buts coûte que coûte. Et il volait presque dans le terrain, souriait à pleine dent ce monstre attaquant.<p>

Et le ballon vola dans les airs, lui aussi et dans une rage sans nom le loup légendaire fit son apparition. Griffant le silence du stade, la balle siffla dans l'air et en moins de trois secondes fendit les cages. Chao 1 – 2 Raimon. Se tournant vers l'équipe, Shiron souriait monstrueusement et un frisson prit plusieurs membres de l'équipe. Se tournant à son tour vers Gouenji, il lui lança un rapide clin d'œil avant que Shiron reprenne son corps, fixant le sol, les yeux écarquillés.  
>La mi-temps fut sonnée.<p>

Dans le coin des Raimon régnait un silence cassant. Endou était le seul à rythmer la zone par de grands gestes et des compliments à ses camarades. Shiron restait en retrait, sur le banc, son visage caché dans ses jambes. Il était revenu. Il était revenu et cette fois encore, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre correctement son corps. Encore une fois il s'était donné à son frère avec une facilité déconcertante quand il avait ressenti ce sentiment dans son ventre. Et maintenant, silencieusement, il fermait les yeux, essayant tant mieux que mal à faire le vide malgré la pression des regards de l'équipe Raimon sur lui.  
>Gouenji s'était assis à côté de lui et buvait, fixant Shiron. Les deux attaquants avaient toujours été proches, et cette proximité s'était accrue depuis leur victoire sur l'académie Alius. Il était vrai que le blond avait permis à Shiron de ne plus compter que sur son frère mais sur eux tous, et de voir cette personnalité refaire surface le gênait énormément. En tant qu'ami. Parce qu'il avait été le seul à lui parler de cette perfection illusoire. Le premier même si de ce temps-là, il était celui qui le connaissait le moins, il avait appris le caractère de l'enfant des neiges et lui avait permis de triompher sur ses angoisses et névroses. Et là, tout le système interne de Shiron semblait lui crier à l'aide, comme un vulgaire vent sur un château de carte. Et plus il regardait l'enfant plus ses dents grinçaient.<br>Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blanc, geste attentif en somme en se resservant une gorgée d'eau. Shiron releva la tête, jugeant son ami. « Tu sais. Tu es Shiron Fubuki. Et que Shiron Fubuki. » Et ce furent ses dernières paroles avant de se lever du banc pour aller parler à Endou.

Plus loin, Kido parlait avec Someoka..  
>« Cela m'inquiète vraiment Endou. » Avait ajouté l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe royale. Endou avait rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil à Shiron, voyant Alex s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait refuser le fait qu'il pensait exactement pareil que Kido. « Je pense qu'il lui faut du temps Kido. » Il lui montra rapidement du regard Shiron et Gouenji. « Gouenji semble pouvoir le comprendre mieux que nous. » Kido avait regardé l'étrange duo braiseglace. « J'espère, mais si Shiron ne peut plus devenir ... » « Nous aviserons et nous l'aiderons » Répondit Endou en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est notre ami. Laissons voir ce qui se passera dans ce match et je conviendrai de ce qu'il faudra faire après. » « Bien » ajouta Kido..

Le match avait repris et Shiron fut encore remit à son poste de défenseur, sous les regards inquiets de trois de ses compagnons. Il leur gratifia d'un timide sourire que ça irait. En face, la position des attaquants avait changé. Suzuno se trouvait maintenant sur le côté droit et Nagumo sur le côté de gauche. Ses derniers s'étaient regardés étrangement et Nagumo avait pris la parole avant l'entre-deux. « Vous faites une grave erreur de laisser ce pauvre Fubuki en défense. Il a un énorme potentiel. » Avait commencé Suzuno. « Mais il faut croire que votre stratège à des idées un peu suicidaire. » avait renchérit Nagumo, confiant. Someoka avait froncé les sourcils. « En quoi cette stratégie est suicidaire ? » Et le coup d'envoi fut lancé en faveur des Chaos. « Parce que ce gamin est au bord du suicide. ».  
>Et le duo des attaquants Raimon avaient écarquillés les yeux, courant derrière le duo de choc. Il ne fut peu de temps pour les capitaines des Chaos remontent le terrain des Raimon. Même malgré la tour et le mur, ils brisèrent les remparts des défenseurs. Shiron, un peu plus confiant entreprit de protéger les goals de son corps dans un acte suicidaire, et Endou lui hurla de se pousser. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Dans la tête de Shiron, il voulait se convaincre de sa place sur le terrain. Shiron est défenseur. Et seulement défenseur. Son but est de protéger le gardien et les cages. Et fronçant ses sourcils, il entreprit encore une fois de faire la patinoire. S'élevant en l'air, il gela la pelouse, mais Nagumo, attaquant de feu rit en contournant la technique, laissant passer Suzuno devant lui. « Shiron Fubuki » hurlèrent en même temps les deux adolescents. « Tu nous intéresses » ajoutèrent ils, se mettant en position pour faire le blizzard enflammée. Les deux joueurs s'élancèrent en l'air et gonflant leurs jambes de l'énergie de chacun des corps ils frappèrent en même temps dans le ballon. Endou lança la main magique mais ne put bloquer le tir et le ballon tomba à la renverse avec Endou dans les cages. Chao 2- 2 Raimon.<p>

A l'autre bout du terrain, Someoka fulminait sur place. Tous avaient entendu les dires des Chaos pour Shiron et l'envie d'en décoller une se vit dans son visage. Gouenji resta stoïque, fixant Kido pour savoir la situation en retrait. Kido lui fit comprendre que ça allait, Endou – éternel à lui-même- ne laisserait plus passer un but. Kido toisa alors Shiron. « Shiron. Tu montes en attaque. On fait un changement, Someoka tu sors et Tsunami tu rentres pour reprendre la place de Shiron. » Someoka écarquilla les yeux. « Mais Kido... » « Someoka ! » Répliqua sèchement le second du capitaine. Someoka grommela dans sa barbe et frappa amicalement Shiron dans le dos avant de partir. « Je te laisse mon terrain gamin. Taches de bien le protéger. » Shiron, chamboulé par ce changement, confirma timidement. « B-Bien. ». Kido jugea la situation bonne et suite à une confirmation du coach, il remotiva les troupes.  
>La mise en jeu se fit alors et Shiron reprit le ballon, suivit de Gouenji. Suzuno s'engagea dans le jeu de Shiron et lui bloqua le passage, jouant comme au chat et à la souris, faisant des feintes sans jamais vouloir toucher le ballon. Si leur jeu était de vouloir gagner, cela ne ressemblait en rien à cela. Nagumo marquait tellement Gouenji que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour son ombre. Le stade retenait son souffle. Qui des deux supers équipes allaient avoir la victoire cet après-midi ? Un vent de panique prit Shiron quand Suzuno regarda le tableau. Plus que cinq misérables minutes et le match serait fini. Cinq minutes et l'équipe Raimon allait perdre. Suzuno remit son attention sur l'enfant des neiges et souriant, il soupira lourdement. « Tu sais, tu pourrais changer ce score. » Shiron trembla soudainement qu'en à la voix suave de l'attaquant. « Tu le sais très bien, qu'il t'est nécessaire... » « ...Je » « Il t'est nécessaire parce que vous êtes complémentaire...mais ». Reprenant le ballon, Suzuno le fit passer à Nagumo d'un coup de talon « Il n'y a que lui qui me fascine. »<p>

Il n'y avait pas pire pour contrarier Shiron. Fixant le sol, les yeux écarquillés, il se fit dépasser largement par les deux attaquants, Gouenji le fixant en courant pour aider la défense. Si toute la personnalité de Shiron était fondée sur sa confiance en lui-même de n'être pas dépendant de son frère, cette phrase venait de le détruire de l'intérieur. Complémentaire, hein... Il se mit à douter, sévèrement. Etait-il faible sans lui ? Atsuya. Atsuya. « Oui Shiron? ».

Il s'était élancé en défense.  
>Son corps tendu par la rage et ses pas guidés par la soif de marqué tendait le jeu entier. En un rien de temps, il déjoua Nagumo, passant devant lui avec une rage bestiale, dents sortis et regard fiévreux. Suzuno sourit et reprit le ballon. « Bonjour, Atsuya. » Comme toute réponse, le jumeau attaquant grinça des dents avant de regarder Gouenji. Le blond fronça les sourcils, montrant lui aussi des dents. « Shiron! » Kido, en retrait observait la scène. Atsuya fit un tacle et la balle se retrouva dans les jambes de Gouenji. Souriant, il se releva et entreprit de monter le terrain. Suzuno trouva l'enfant fascinant et d'un regard commun avec Nagumo, ils remontèrent en défense.<p>

Le jeu n'était plus que des vols dans les airs, rythmés au hurlement d'Atsuya et à ses sourires qui faisaient frissonner les joueurs incompréhension et de terreur. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait marquer et ça qu'importe les adversaires. Passant le ballon à Gouenji, il finit finalement devant les buts. Son sourire était si grand que la foule semblait frissonner devant ce changement de tensions dans l'air. Mais avant que le jeu n'ait pu arriver à sa fin, le corps d'Atsuya se stoppa et un hurlement sortit de ses lèvres. Alerté par ses hurlements, Endou avait froncé les sourcils. Cela ressemblait bizarrement à ceux qu'il avait entendu après le match contre Epsilon. C'était Atsuya qui hurlait à la mort tel un chien mourant de l'intérieur.  
>Gouenji, bien qu'anxieux lança sa tornade de feu mais elle n'atteignit pas le but. Il grinça des dents mais reporta son attention sur Shiron. La fin du match sonna.<p>

« S-SHIRON...ARRETES...DE TE BATTRE. »  
>Suite à ce hurlement, toute l'équipe s'était rejointe pour comprendre la situation. Atsuya, maintenant accroupis, serrait sa tête et hurlait par moment des élucubrations incompréhensibles. « Coach ! » « Bien, sortez Shiron du terrain, regroupement dans la loge immédiatement ». Un brancard avait été amené sur le stade et convulsant, l'enfant des neiges fut emmener dans une chambre.<br>Et avant de partir, une seule phrase resta dans l'esprit des dix joueurs de Raimon. Hurlement murmuré.  
>« Atsuya...arrêtes...s'il te plait. »<p> 


End file.
